


Fantasy

by lesipiratecat



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesipiratecat/pseuds/lesipiratecat
Summary: Amanda notices that her girlfriend has been acting oddly around her all day. When she finally is able to ask Olivia what's going on, the brunette confesses to wanting to try something in the bedroom, a fantasy that she wants to make a reality. Amanda is immediately on board- not that there's much she wouldn't do for Olivia anyway.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Fantasy

Something had clearly been on Olivia’s mind all day, Amanda noted. Her girlfriend had been acting weird, avoiding Amanda’s eyes whenever they made contact with hers, blushing when they were near one another. It was like she was embarrassed, but Amanda couldn’t fathom about what. Determined to ask her about it when they got home, Amanda forced herself to be patient. Luckily, it was a slow day; no new cases came in and all they really had to do was paperwork. Still, Amanda was surprised when Olivia approached her desk around 4 pm and asked her, still avoiding eye-contact, “Mind if I head home early?”

Amanda gave her a confused look but told her in her typical sassy tone, “You’re the boss. Seems to me like you can do pretty much whatever you want.”

Liv rolled her eyes good naturedly. “I meant without you.” On slow days like this one, when one or both of them didn’t get called out for a case or went out to talk to a victim or bust down a suspect’s door, they would go home together. Amanda liked to watch Liv behind the wheel of that sexy ‘Stang she’d bought years ago as the two of them talked about their day or a recent case or Noah or whatever. It always felt good to have a moment where it was just the two of them. So for Liv to ask if it was okay if she went home without Amanda even though she had nothing else to do, that was weird. If Amanda hadn’t already suspected something was up she definitely would’ve then. She looked around to make sure no one was paying them any attention before asking quietly, “Everythin’ okay?”

“Yeah, I just thought it might be nice to have some one-on-one time with Noah.”

They both knew that wasn’t the whole truth, but Amanda wouldn’t push while they were at work so Amanda shrugged and said, “Alright then. I’ll stay ‘til about 6 to give you two some alone-time?”

Olivia smiled gratefully and said, “Thank you. I love you.”

Well, that was a good sign that at least something wasn’t _wrong_ , per say. Olivia wasn’t upset with Amanda at least. Amanda grinned back and told her, “Love you too. See ya at home.”

Liv gave her a little wave before leaving. Amanda stared after her for a minute, watching her ass while also pondering what was on her beloved’s mind. Fin cleared his throat then smirked at Amanda when she shot him a glare. “Got a little drool right there,” he teased as he pointed to the corner of his own mouth. Amanda stuck her tongue at out him because she was mature like that but then wiped her mouth just to be sure she didn’t actually have any drool. Fin laughed. She gave him the finger, failing to keep the smile off her face. Then they both went back to work. At 6’o’clock exactly, Amanda finished up her work, gathering her things, and went home to her and Liv’s apartment. When she walked in the door, her girlfriend and their son were laughing happily as they cooked dinner together. The sight put a smile on Amanda’s face, and she took a minute or two to watch before interrupting. “Honeys, I’m home,” she said in her best Ricky Ricardo voice, changing Lucy to Honeys.

“Hi, sweetie!” Liv said over her shoulder, her hands full and dirty.

“Hi, Momma!” Noah beamed as he rushed over to hug her. He didn’t care one bit that his hands were also dirty, but frankly neither did Amanda. She took him into her arms and carried him back into the kitchen. As a family, they finished cooking then eating. Then Amanda and Liv tucked Noah in and kissed him goodnight. They went back into the kitchen to have a glass of wine. Normally, they’d take this time to unwind and cuddle on the couch- maybe make out a little bit before going to bed to either sleep or make love. But as soon as they were alone, Olivia was back to acting all shy and embarrassed. Amanda couldn’t take it anymore.

“Baby, are you okay?” Amanda asked softly. “You’ve been actin’ weird all day.”

Olivia smiled, “I really can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

“No. You can’t.” Amanda smirked. “You weren’t that good at hiding it, but even if you were, I still would’ve been able to tell because I know you too well. So, spill.”

“I was gonna bring this up, I promise. I just wasn’t sure how to broach the topic…”

Amanda slid into Liv’s personal space, reached up, and gently pushed Liv’s hair behind her ear as she told her, “You can tell me anything.”

Olivia smiled lovingly and wrapped her arms around Amanda’s neck, “I know, my sweet Georgia Peach.” Amanda rolled her eyes at the nickname but secretly she loved it and Olivia knew it. “Do you remember a few days ago? When you asked if I… had any… fantasies?”

Amanda loved that Olivia blushed just then. The woman could have a sailor mouth in the heat of the moment, but God forbid they should discuss sex outside the bedroom. She made a mental note to tease the brunette about it later. But for now, she just nodded and answered, “’Course I do.” It wasn’t that their sex-life was boring- quite the opposite. Despite having been together for years now, they both felt fulfilled and content in that department. But Amanda had asked because she just wanted to be sure that Olivia didn’t feel like she was missing out on anything. Amanda herself was pretty vanilla. Her view on sex before Olivia was mostly that she could take it or leave it; often, she only did it to please her partner rather than herself. Every once in a while, however, she’d get the urge and go out to a bar, get drunk, and have a one-night-stand. But even during those, it was pretty simple, straight-forward sex and then she’d leave or kick the person out when they were done. With Olivia, sex, as well as everything else, was different. Amanda couldn’t get enough of it. Olivia had always been a little bit more adventurous- nothing too taboo or kinky but still. Amanda wanted to be certain that Liv wouldn’t eventually get bored, but also she wanted to be more adventurous for herself. She just wasn’t really sure what that meant. She hoped Liv might have some ideas. Olivia had assured her that she was not bored nor would she ever be bored with Amanda but, if it really meant that much to Amanda, she’d give it some thought. Now, it seemed as if she was about to suggest something.

“Well, I was wondering… There is something I…” Olivia trailed off awkwardly.

Amanda thought it was adorable. “Babe, you can ask me for anything, and I’ll probably give it to you. You just need to tell me what you want.”

Olivia took Amanda’s hand and guided her to the bedroom. She closed the door behind them and pulled Amanda to the bed before gently guiding her to sit. Amanda did and watched curiously as Olivia went to the closet. She watched as the brunette pulled out her suitcase, unzipped it, and pulled out a non-descript bag. Then she pulled another bag out of that one and then a box. Amanda chuckled at Olivia’s antics, “You didn’t need to go through such extremes, babe. Neither Noah or I would go through your stuff.”

Demurely, Olivia confessed, “Better safe than sorry. This is what I came home early to do, by the way. I got an email this morning to let me know that it had been delivered. I asked Lucy to make sure Noah wouldn’t open it but I was worried that he would anyway so I came home early to hide it.”

Amanda shook her head, still smiling. “So whatchya got there?” she encouraged.

Instead of answering with words, Liv stepped closer to Amanda and showed her the box. Amanda had to admit she was surprised when she saw what it was. “A strap-on?” She looked back up at Liv with a look of trepidation. Hesitantly, not wanting to outright dismiss Liv’s desire, she said, “Liv… you know how I feel about being penetrated…” She had never been a huge fan of it to begin with, but she began to hate it after being raped- no surprise there. Eventually, she was able to do it without having a flashback, but she still hated it. Olivia had been more than accepting and had never pushed. Truthfully, she was perfectly happy with using only a finger or two and her mouth on Amanda. If this was something Liv really wanted though, Amanda would do her best to give it to her.

Liv’s eyes widened and she quickly protested, “No! No no no, Amanda! I do know and I would never force you to do that or anything you won’t wholeheartedly enjoy!” Amanda sighed in relief. “I was actually hoping you’d use it on me.”

Now, it was Amanda’s eyes that widened. “Really?”

“Yes. In just the last few days alone, I’ve had so many fantasies of you wearing this.”

“Really?” Amanda repeated but this time in a purr, reaching out to grab Liv’s waist and pulling her between her legs. She looked up at her love through her eyelashes as she asked, “Like what?”

Olivia blushed and confessed, “In one, you were fucking me from behind as you bent me over the couch. In another, you were pounding into me in the shower, my legs wrapped around your waist. I had one where you were fucking me on my desk at work and one where we’re making sweet, slow, sensual love in bed as we usually do. I’ve… thought about this a lot.”

By the time Liv was finished, Amanda’s center was slick and throbbing at the mental images the brunette had instilled in her head. “Fuck, Liv,” Amanda gasped. “Those all sound hot as hell.”

“Yeah?” Liv asked hopefully.

“Fuck yeah.” Amanda grabbed Liv’s ass and pulled her even closer possessively. “I wanna do all those scenarios and more.”

Olivia leaned down and kissed Amanda fiercely. Olivia feasted from Amanda’s mouth and Amanda gave back as good as she got. “I love you so much,” Liv panted into Amanda’s mouth in between kisses.

“I love you too,” Amanda gasped back. She pulled away, reached for the box, and said, out of breath, “Let’s break into this sucker before we get too amped up. Did you get lube? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Olivia’s heart melted, loving Amanda’s concern for her well-being. She reached back into the bag and pulled out a bottle. “I’ll go get towels.”

“Good idea. This could get messy.” She let Liv go as she continued opening the strap-on. Her hands were shaking slightly with excitement but she was able to get it open and laying on the bed by the time Olivia came back. Olivia, she noticed, was also shaking and rushing to get the bed unmade and the towels laid out. “Are you okay Liv?” Amanda asked, just to be sure.

“I’m more than okay. I’m so happy we’re doing this.”

“Well, there’s no need to rush. We got plenty of time and we’ll definitely do this more than once. I bet Carisi and Barba will watch Noah for us so we can do your fantasies that involve us fucking in other places around the apartment.”

“They definitely would, and I want us to do your fantasies too.”

“Liv, you’re already everything I could ever want, but now that I know this is something you want, I’ll think about it. Now, are you done with the towels?”

“Yes.”

“Then bring those plump, delicious lips over here,” Amanda winked.

Olivia rushed at Amanda, practically tackling her, and sealed their lips together. Her hands dug themselves into Amanda’s hair and fisted it. Amanda pressed herself as close to Olivia as she could get, wrapping her arms around her to grip her blouse. Amanda would rip it apart- which she could probably do since it was a very thin material- but Olivia looked especially beautiful in this shirt. Their lips, teeth, and tongues gnashed. They gasped and whimpered into each other’s mouth. Finally, Amanda pulled Liv’s shirt up and over. It scraped against their faces they were that close together. Then she reached for the clasps of Liv’s bra. It was gone just as quickly and Amanda grabbed Olivia’s breasts. She massaged them and thumbed at her nipples until they were nice and taunt. Olivia moaned quietly, ever-conscious of her son sleeping just across the hall. Then Amanda slid her hands down so she could open Liv’s pants. She pushed them as well as her underwear down as far as she could with her mouth still plastered to Liv’s. Olivia tried to push them the rest of the way but it was clear they’d need to part for her to get them all the way off. Amanda broke their kiss so she could order gently, “Get those off and get on the bed.”

Since it was Olivia who gave the orders at work, it was nice for Amanda to get to be the bossy one in the bedroom every once in a while. For both of them. Maybe one day, they could combine Domme Amanda with the strap-on, but tonight that wasn’t quite what either of them wanted. Still, Olivia bit her lip at Amanda’s command and quickly did as ordered. She finished stripping and crawled backwards on the bed. She watched as Amanda took off her own clothes and reached for the harness. Olivia gazed hungrily as she put it on and then reached for the dildo part. She’d gone with a blue phallus to match Amanda’s eyes. She’d offer to help but she loved watching Amanda move.

When everything was in its place, Amanda opened her arms and asked, “How do I look?”

“Absolutely stunning,” Olivia growled. “I could stare at you all night but I’d rather you just hurry up and fuck me already.”

“I will, beautiful,” Amanda promised. She climbed on the bed and between Olivia’s legs. She opened them, exposing Olivia’s soaking wet core. “But first thing’s first.” She leaned in close, deeply inhaling the scent of the brunette’s arousal, and then blew on her on the exhale, earning a gasp. “I gotta make sure you’re ready for me. I’ll never hurt you, my darlin’ Olivia. You are far too precious and special.”

Olivia opened her mouth to disagree, but Amanda expected that, so she quickly cut off any argument before it could even start by sweeping her tongue through Liv’s wetness. Olivia gasped, her hands quickly going to Amanda’s hair. Amanda feasted, lapping and sucking and drinking, knowing exactly how to drive Olivia crazy, and the older woman quickly turned into a writhing, shaking, panting mess. Eventually, Amanda slipped a finger inside. She and Liv both moaned. Amanda slowly pumped her hand as she lightly teased Liv’s clit with her tongue. Then she added another finger, and then a third, alternating between finger-fucking and stretching her open further. All the while, Olivia made noises of pleasure, biting her lip every now and then so she wouldn’t be too loud. She rolled her hips so she’d coax Amanda in deeper and tugged on Amanda’s hair, well-and-truly fucking herself on her love’s face and fingers. Amanda could tell that Liv was getting close, so she forced herself to stop. She removed her fingers from their wet, warm sheath and tried to pull her head away, but Olivia whined in protest and refused to let go of Amanda’s hair. Amanda laughed breathily and questioned, “Do you want me to fuck you with the toy or not?”

Olivia groaned and dropped her hands from Amanda’s hair dramatically. “I want the toy,” she pouted.

Amanda laughed and lifted herself up so she could crouch over the brunette. “Sorry giving you what you asked for is such an inconvenience.”

“Alright Sass Master. Enough with the sass and fuck me already.”

“With pleasure.” Amanda quickly reached for the lube and squirted a generous amount onto her hand before lathering up the toy. Then, even though she was certain Olivia was wet enough, she applied more lube to the brunette’s pussy just to be extra certain. She guided the dildo to Liv’s opening, Olivia wrapping her legs around Amanda’s waist. Finally, slowly, Amanda pushed her way in.

“Yeeesss! Amanda!” Olivia moaned.

Amanda placed both hands on either side of Liv’s head, carefully watching her face, until she was all the way in. She waited to give Liv time to adjust as well as just to see the pleasure on her face. She had never wished she had a dick before, but now she found she was a little jealous of the dildo. That jealousy faded away, as did every other thought that wasn’t centered on fucking Olivia’s brains out, as those brown eyes connected with her blue ones and showed just how ravenous Olivia was for Amanda, and she growled, “Please, Amanda, move.”

Amanda started out with a slow, torturous pace, only increasing her speed when Liv told her to. Olivia’s nails scratched Amanda’s back. Soon, her hips began to twitch to meet Amanda’s thrusts. If she pumped her hips hard enough, the base of the dildo would put pressure on Amanda’s clit, slowly building up the pressure in her as well. Finally, Liv gasped, “More! I need more! I need to cum! Please, Amanda!”

“I got you, baby,” Amanda whispered before fucking Olivia with everything she had. Olivia moaned and panted, over and over, until finally, her back arched and her head tilted back. She covered her own mouth with her hand to muffle the near-scream of pleasure. Amanda rolled her hips gently to prolong Olivia’s orgasm. She kissed Olivia’s neck and face. “You’re so beautiful. So gorgeous. I love you so much,” she whispered in between kisses.

Finally, Olivia’s body relaxed and she tilted her head so they could kiss. “That was perfect,” Liv murmured.

“You done? Or you think you can handle one more round?”

“I can definitely go again,” Liv growled.

“Good. Then get on your hands and knees.”

Olivia swallowed roughly and nodded, allowing Amanda to pull out before she rolled over and pushed herself up on all fours. Amanda kissed her from the back of her neck, all the way down her back, ‘til she made it to Liv’s ass, which she kissed as well as licked and sucked. Neither of them was into anal but the cheeks were fine. Especially because Liv had such a luscious ass. Amanda reached for the lube again, (you can never use too much lube) and played with Olivia’s pussy until she was good and ready for the toy again. Once more, Amanda pushed in and, holding onto Liv’s hips, fucked her unmercifully. She loved seeing the dildo go in and out of her beloved. Olivia was moaning non-stop, face-down in a pillow, and gripping the sheets. She pushed back against Amanda, taking her thrusts in deeper. The sight turned Amanda on so much, she wondered if she’d cum from this alone. Eventually, Amanda leaned down, grabbed Liv’s hair in one hand and slid the other underneath her shoulder, and pulled Olivia up. She plastered Olivia’s sweaty back to her front. Liv cursed at being manhandled and dropped her head backwards onto Amanda’s shoulder. Amanda continued to fuck Liv from behind as she cupped and squeezed her breasts and lightly twisted her nipples. Soon, she slid one hand down Liv’s belly, over her mound, and down between her folds to her clit.

“Shit! Fuck! Amanda!” Olivia cried. She reached behind her with one hand to grasp onto Amanda’s hair as an anchor, holding on for dear life.

“You like this, baby?” Amanda growled in her ear. “This what you wanted?”

“Yes! Fuck! Yes! Feels- God- feels amazing!”

“Fuck, you’re so goddamn beautiful like this.” She kissed and nibbled Liv’s neck and ear, tasting the salty sweat that had built up at her temples. “So uninhibited. I’m never gonna stop being amazed that I get to see this, that you allow me to do this to you.”

“I’m yours,” Liv gasped. “Heart, body, and soul. Take it all.”

Amanda fucked Olivia impossibly harder and faster as she gulped at Liv’s words. It was nothing she hadn’t heard before but it still brought her to tears. “I’m yours too Liv. Forever and always.”

“Love you.”

“I love you so much, Olivia Benson. Are you ready to cum again for me?”

“So close! ‘Manda, I’m-” Her whole body tightened, and it took everything in her not to scream as she came again.

Amanda gently played with her until Olivia shoved her hand away. Amanda’s own core was dripping; she could feel rivulets of her juices streaming down her thighs. She throbbed with the need to cum, but she didn’t dare rush Olivia. Carefully, she guided the brunette back down to the bed and pulled out. The phallus was absolutely soaked. Olivia turned her head so she could see Amanda wearing the shinning, dripping toy, which certainly was a sight right out of her fantasies. If her whole body didn’t feel like it was currently made of Jell-o, she’d move to take the toy in her mouth and suck her own juices off it. Next time, she promised herself. As Liv recovered, Amanda took the strap-on apart and off. She left it right there on the floor, preferring to get cuddled up with Olivia in a hurry. With a ton of effort, Olivia rolled onto her side and pulled Amanda close. Tiredly yet determinedly, she reached between Amanda’s legs.

“Amanda, you’re soaked,” Olivia gasped.

“I really liked what we just did.”

“I did too. Let me return the favor.” She wasted no time playing with Amanda’s swollen, drenched clit. She knew Amanda was so close already she wouldn’t need or want much teasing so she set a fast pace. Instantly, Amanda was gasping and twitching and moaning Olivia’s name. Olivia stretched to kiss Amanda’s lips. Then Amanda was coming, her hips spasming through her orgasm.

For a long while, the two women lazily made out as they held one another. Finally, they grew sleepy. Liv broke the kiss to bend at an awkward angle for the sheets and covered them up. Then Olivia let her head drop to rest on Amanda’s chest. “Thank you, Amanda. That was better than I could’ve ever hoped. You’re incredible.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Liv. I love you. I want nothing more than to make you happy. Not to mention, that was just as much as gift for me as it was for you.”

“Still. I love you too. More than words could accurately depict.”

“I feel the same. Now, go to sleep, beautiful.”

Amanda was pretty sure Olivia was out before she’d even finished speaking, but she wasn’t much farther behind.


End file.
